halomachinimafandomcom-20200223-history
Derek
Derek is a Halo 3 machinima made by MIMASX9. It follows a Spartan II named, Derek, and the Covenant Arbiter named, Thel. Plot "Derek", takes place shortly after the Master Chief is unfrozen aboard the Pillar Of Autumn and lands on Halo. On the Pillar Of Autumn II, Derek, another Spartan II, who was frozen as a fail safe for Master Chief, is awakened, and sent on missions with Thel, the Arbiter. Episode 1: "Pilot" Derek is awakened from Cryo Sleep, and sent to the briefing room for his first mission. However, the commander informs Derek that he will not be fighting along side Master Chief, but will be serving on the front lines with Thel, the Arbiter. Derek insists that Captain Keyes told him otherwise, but is cut off by the commander, who states that Keyes' orders are irrelevant now because of "A skin infection, or whatever". Derek is then sent on his mission in a remote forest. There, he meets Thel, who proves to be a bit slow. Soon, Derek spots a Phantom, and tells Thel to take cover. Thel however, believes that by "Phantom", Derek means "Ghost". Episode 2: "Devious" Derek and Thel are on their way to a mission, and must cut through Devious City. There, they are side-tracked by Stephen Grimm, the main character from Jack HF's now cancelled series, "Black Blood". Stephen says that he's depressed because Jack HF won't finish his series. Although Derek's original intention was to stop Stephen from commiting suicide, he admits that Stephen's situation is actually "pretty lame", and that maybe he should just kill himself. After Stephen jumps off of a tall building, Derek casually asks Thel if he wants ice-cream. This episode was created to express Jack's dislike towards Black Blood. Episode 3: "Two Guys, One Jeep" (Season 1 Finale) The episode opens with a Sangheili who is apparently still loyal to the Covenant, telling someone in a Wathog that they are in a Mine-field, and if they move or exit their vehicle, they will explode. It is revealed that the Elite is talking to Derek and Thel, who are in a Warthog together. Derek complains that now that he is most likely the last spartan, he should have a break. Thel states that he wants to leave the jeep, but Derek reminds him that they will explode if he leaves, then asks why he is an idiot. This leads to an argument, until Thel gets angry and leaves the Warthog. This causes Derek to panic. just before Thel's feet touch the ground, the screen goes black and says "The End". "Derek Plays Halo: Reach" In this special, Derek (in the Halo: Reach engine) joins Noble Team, and continuously makes remarks towards the Team's dialouge, although none of them seem to notice. This episode was created by Jack to state that he was still making the series, despite the delay. Season 2 Trailer The trailer for the second season opens with Derek, in a mysterious all white room, being questioned about him and Thel by a mysterious voice. Episode 4: "Halo" (Season 2 Premiere) The episode opens with the Captain getting a call. When he answers it, it turns out to be Derek, who explains that he and Thel have crashed on a large ring world, and need help. The Captain asks how Derek is calling him long distance, to which Derek responds that he installed the Pelican's long distance radio into his helmet, and that if the Captain gets a bill for unauthorized long distance radio transmission, it wasn't him. The Captain says that he'll send help as soon as possible, and hangs up, saying "What a dead-beat!". External Links *Season 1 Playlist *Episode 1: "Pilot" *Episode 2: "Devious" *Episode 3: "Two Guys, One Jeep" (Season 1 Finale) *Season 2 Playlist *Derek Plays Halo: Reach *Season 2 Trailer *Episode 4: "Halo" (Season 2 Premiere)